threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Wu Anguo 武安國/@comment-47.202.173.174-20171109063324
further investigations have led to the assumption that Wu Anquo did not die of his wounds. Certain reports reveal he was of an huge stature and did recover but had to retire from service. while his current lord (Kong Rong) did not release him out of amiable relations with him he found himself confined to a ceremonial duty of retainer. Shamed by his still recent fall from grace with his fight with Lu Bu he ambitiously took to other aspects such as adhereing to the local populace on matters of bandits and maintaining a strong vigil on the defensive capabilities of his lords lands in Beihai. Due to his lords weak but prestigious status he worked to maintain what he had to the very end. Research further describes Wu Anquo as well received by his subordinates and wise in action while dutifully enforcing Kong Rongs stable rule. After a number of years the warlord Cao Cao had been made aware of these turn of events and extended an invitation to Beihai to join in the campaign for Xuzhou (this would result in the battle of Xiapi). Wu Anquo showed frustration during this since he was enthusiastic about revenge against his enemy Lu Bu who he blamed for his arm and his suffering. On Kong Rongs side he didnt want to make enemies of Cao Cao by refusing but dared not send a tangible fighting force and weaken himself on the home front. Wu Anquo volenteered at his lords behest with only a retinue of 100 men. At the gates of the city the two wept at the departure. The historians are not clear as to the adittude that brought the crying but it is assumed Kong Rong assumed the worse and Wu Anquo was overcome with joy. The group of 100 would go on to join the Qingzhou Corp and Cao Cao even promoted Wu Anquo and provided him more troops to command. Furthermore since Beihai would soon be taken by Yuan Shao, Wu Anquo set the ground work for Cao Cao to take in Kong Rong. During the time Lu Bu was to be executed Cao Cao asked Wu Anquo his opinion since he had yet to be persuaded by Liu Bei to execute him. He replied "If He lives I will command him, if He dies I have conquered him". Cao Cao was astonished at this since it is assumed he would have favored Lu Bu as a subordinate. He then went on to promoted Wu Anquo to the rank of General again. Wu Anquo would play a support roles in many of Cao Cao's future campaigns and was renouned for being popular among soldiers and subtle in his command. He would often never engage enemy forces but would rather position units for visible flanking or ambush maneuvers often resulting in the enemy being demoralized into falling back rather then suffer needless casualties. Last accounts of Wu Anquo were at the battle of Chibi where he had been surrounded by fire commanding a marine fighting unit and as his ship burned and sank he fought a fenzied last stand while his men abandoned ship. It is reported that he would not let go of his mace even after being wounded several times and eventually drowned still clenching his large mace as the last of his ship fell apart.